câncer
by Sabaku no AnaH
Summary: songfic da musica câncer do my chemical romance...hunm..odeio esses resumos.. casal sasuxsaku...leiam!


Câncer

**Câncer**

Yoo \o/...bom...vocês devem estar se perguntando oke essa loka ta fazendo aqui se ela nem posto os outros cap. De "A mudança" e "Vampiros poderiam amar?"( se não se perguntaram então se perguntem ÒÓ) Bom..eu ando meio sem tempo e inspiração para terminar aquelas fics..mais eu prometo que vo termina..é ki agora eu to meio deprê e a melhor coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi uma coisa triste...então eu decidi faze essa oneshot. E nessa oneshot vai ter duas musicas a primeira que vai aparecer é Cemetery Drive do My chemical romance... e a segunda é câncer também do my chemical (amO essa banda -) e as letras já estarão traduzidas..(preguiça de colocar em inglês e port. )Ahh recomendo que ouçam a musica câncer enquanto lêem a fic. Bom.. espero que curtem essa fic! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Desde aquele dia...o dia em que a garota de cabelos rosados fora abandonada nos portões de Konoha, ela entrara em uma profunda depressão...mais com o tempo ela aprendeu a viver com o vazio...aprendeu a viver sem ele...aprendeu a viver sorrindo estando triste...aprendeu a ter raiva amando...aprendeu a conviver com a dor no coração... aprendeu que ela nunca mais 'viveu' dês da aquela noite...apenas sobreviveu. 8 anos se passaram dês do abandono...8 anos que pareciam séculos para a kunoichi rosada...anos de plena solidão...mesmo que estivesse em uma multidão..mesmo que tivesse vários amigos...ela sempre esteve só. E isso lhe causava um enorme ódio daquele..que a abandora na solidão... "Esta noite, caminhe pelos mortos...Num estilo solitário  
E derrube os portões do cemitério...Usando o vestido que seu marido odeia...Indo abaixo, marque a sepultura...Onde as luzes de busca nos encontram...Bebendo na porta do mausoléu...E eles te encontraram no chão do banheiro..." A cada dia de sua miserável 'vida' ele estava 'presente'..ela acordava pensando nele...dormia pensando nele...a única hora que não pensava nele era quando estava trabalhando...o trabalho era bom para ela esquecer um pouco o passado...seus amigos achavam que ela trabalhava de mais e ia acabar doente por causa disso.Ah..sim...ela se tornou a mais forte ninja...superou sua mestra a um certo tempo..e era muito cobiçada pelos homens e pelas vilas vizinhas. Mas nada disso importava para ela...a única coisa que ela queria era morrer...quem sabe assim ela não se livrara de tudo...ela muitas vezes começava a cortar os pulsos mais não terminava...precisavam dela...e ela não seria igual á ele...ela não abandonaria ninguém...mais a cada dia ficava mais difícil de se convencer disso...lágrimas escorriam livremente sobre seu rosto pálido e cheios de olheiras pelas noites mal dormidas. "...De volta pra casa, paro a corrida...Cantando músicas que fazem você cortar seus pulsos...Isso não é muito legal - fitar uma arma carregada...Portanto não pararei de morrer, não pararei de mentir...  
(Você se importa, afinal? Você se importa, afinal? Você está aqui, afinal?)  
Se você quiser, continuarei a chorar...Você conseguiu o que mereceu?  
É para isso que você sempre me quis?..."

Sakura estava sentada na sacada de sua casa olhando a lua imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo...se ele ainda estaria vivo...estava perdida em pensamentos até que..

- Sakura-chan Sakura-chan!! Você ta aí?- Gritava naruto na porta da casa da rosada. Ela desce as escadas e vai ver o que o loiro queira.

-Entra Naruto- falou abrindo a porta e dando passagem ao mesmo

-Sakura! Arrume suas coisas! Vamos para uma missão...descobriram a localização do Sasuke vaamos!!

A garota...agora mulher subiu rapidamente as escadas e tratou de se arrumar para a missão. Logo desceu e encontrou Naruto ansioso.Ela não sabia o que faria quando o visse...se ia querer matá-lo..ou se ia querer beijá- lo..

-Vamos naruto!- falou confiante.

"**...Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta até agora...E o choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil..."**

Foram em uma velocidade incrível.. Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi.Todos muitos ansiosos...mais sabiam que não seria fácil...pois agora o Sasuke estava com um tal de time Hebi.

Dois dias se passaram de viagem até que Sakura sente um chakra que ela conhecia muito bem..mesmo ele escondendo...ela sentiria...e assim fez...a rosada parou rapidamente e assim fez seus companheiros.

-É o chakra dele. – Diz temendo um pouco o que poderia encontrar.Ela foi na frente, todos ocultando seus chakras.

Ela se depara com uma ruiva agarrada no braço de um Sasuke.Ficou estática...mais por pouco tempo..pois a raiva lhe subiu a cabeça e com uma velocidade inacreditável proferiu um de seus devastadores socos na ruiva...a mesma voou longe...muito longe.

- Sakura...O que você??- Sasuke estava surpreso..nem mesmo tinha visto ela.Sakura que ainda não tinha o olhado ainda virou-se para ele. Esmeralda vs Ônix. Droga...logo agora que ele estava prestes a encontrar o seu irmão e completar sua vingança...ela apareceu...só iria atrapalhar..tinha que despacha-la o mais rápido possível...isso era por ela...ele iria vingar-se logo e voltar para sua vila...realizar o seu sonho...reconstruir seu clã...com ela..apenas com ela

-S..sa..sasuke.. e..eu..- Aqueles olhos...ele estava tão frio...um olhar sem vida...vazio..tentou falar alguma coisa mais a voz não saiu.

-Saia de meu caminho...você só ira me atrapalhar...será que você não entende?- Disse o mais frio que conseguiu

-Então vá! E que realize essa droga de vingança..seu..seu..idiota! ..vá lá se igualar a aquele assassino...vá..- Disse no começo gritando mais logo a voz foi ficando chorosa e baixa..um idiota que ela amava. E ele fez o que ela falou..se foi novamente..a abandonou novamente..

"**Indo abaixo, Indo abaixo  
Indo abaixo, Indo abaixo  
Indo abaixo (Indo abaixo), Indo abaixo (Indo abaixo)  
Indo abaixo (Indo abaixo), indo abaixo"**

Logo seus companheiros de time chegaram e ficaram confunsos.

- Vamos embora- ela falou friamente

- M..mas..Sakura?- perguntou um loiro confuso

-EU DISSE QUE VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!- diz correndo de volta para Konoha. Naruto ainda com duvida...mais achou melhor deixar quieto.

Chegou em casa e jogou-se no sofá..estava casada...cansada de ser abandonada..cansada de tentar parecer estar feliz...cansada de viver.

Meses se passaram...e ela estava fraca muito fraca..já não saia de casa...até que certo dia Tsunade ficou preocupada com sua pupila e foi visita-la...assustou-se com o que viu..ela estava realmente muito mal. Levou-a direto para o hospital e fez muitos exames. Logo constatou que sua pupila estava com um tipo raríssimo de câncer... e já estava muito avançado...não avia muito a ser feito... Deitada em uma cama de hospital e com um loiro sentado em uma poltrona ao lado.

- Naruto...hey naruto..não fique assim por mim...- Disse sentindo um pesar ao ver seu amigo daquele jeito.- Eu estou bem...logo vou melhorar você vai ver- Quem ela estava enganando afinal?...ela estava horrível...sofrendo..será que já não bastava ela sofrer? Tinha que fazer seus amigos sofrer também...ela não queria isso.

**(câncer )**

"**vire-se...Se você puder me dar uma bebida...Preciso de água,pois meus lábios estão rachados e...Desbotados...Chame minha tia maria  
Ajude-a a juntar todas as minhas coisas...E me enterre...  
Em todas as minhas cores favoritas...Minhas irmãs e meus irmãos a consolam...Eu não irei te beijar,Pois a parte mais difícil disto,  
É deixar você..."**

Como lhe restava muito pouco tempo de vida e não havia mais o que fazer, Tsunade a liberou do hospital...não queria que a jovem acabasse em um hospital.

Naruto estava sentado no banco em frente a saída de konoha, quando sente alguém sentar ao seu lado.Era ele..o causador da doença de Sakura...pois ela nunca teria aquela doença se não estivesse tão deprimida...tão triste...a verdade é que a doença dela era do coração...de um coração abandonado.Naruto queria dar-lhe um belo soco na cara mais agora não era o momento.

- Vamos Sasuke...ela não tem muito tempo..você precisa vê–la...antes que...- foi interrompido por Sasuke

-Ver quem naruto? Antes que o que? – Disse irritado

- A..sakura..ela...está muito doente..e tem muito pouco tempo de vida...sasuke...- Disse em tom baixo segurando a lágrima .

- Agora não...tenho que fazer uma coisa antes...me diga onde ela estará que irei vê-la.- Disse frio. Naruto não pode acreditar no que ouviu..como ele era..um idiota.

-Não sei onde ela está...Tsunade liberou ela do hospital.

Sakura estava sentada em baixo de uma arvore de cerejeira...e começou a pensar..em como é triste saber que lhe resta pouco tempo...como é triste saber que nun irá se casar...ter filhos...realizar seus sonhos...óh Deus...ela perdeu tempo de mais vivendo no passado...ela era forte e bonita... e agora está assim. Passou os dedos sobre o cabelo...e muitos caíram em seus dedos...sua situação era lastimável.

"**..Agora vire-se...Pois eu estou terrível apenas em ver  
Todo meu cabelo está abandonado todo o meu  
Corpo...Oh,minha agonia,Saber que eu nunca me casarei.  
E baby,eu só estou agonizando da quimioterapia  
Mas contando os dias para ir..."**

- Sakura- Vagarosamente ela ergueu a cabeça para vê–lo...mas nem precisava vê-lo para reconhecer aquela voz...

-S...sasuke- Disse com muitas lágrimas caindo.

-Shii- disse colocando o dedo indicador na boca dela – Não diga nada.- Abriu uma caixinha que estava em suas mãos revelando um lindo anel.- Aceita casar comigo Haruno Sakura?- Disse se ajoelhando e pegando na mão da mesma.

-Sasuke...eu vou morrer...e você pedindo para casar-se comigo?- Ela estava surpresa.

- Então vamos logo!- Disse pegando ela no colo.Estavam indo para igreja e no caminho encontraram Naruto e Tsunade e logo chamaram eles para assistir o casamento. Normalmente o padre não aceitaria fazer uma cerimônia tão de repente, mas como ele sabia do estado da jovem ele aceitou.

"**Isso não é apenas estar vivendo  
E eu só quero que você saiba"**

Ela sentia a vida se esvaindo-se de si...ela estava tão magra...sem forças..mas agora ela estava feliz...com um brilho nos olhos..um brilho que a muito tempo ninguém via naqueles olhos...

- Uchiha Sasuke, você aceita se casar com Haruno Sakura? – Perguntou o padre

- Aceito- Disse sorrindo para ele..óh céus que sorriso lindo..

-Haruno Sakura, você aceita casar com Uchiha Sasuke?

A voz dela não queria sair mais...mas, ela conseguiu dizer algo para ele.

-E..eu..te amo- dizendo isso caiu sobre o chão.

-Sakuraaa!! Não se vá- Disse sasuke segurando o corpo da moça e chorando desesperadamente..- é tudo culpa minha...sakura...me desculpe..eu..e..eu...te amo.

-Sasuke..não fique assim meu amor...viva por mim..ame por mim..só não fique assi- não conseguiu terminar, pois seu olhos se fecharam.ela se foi.

"**Que se você disser,  
Adeus hoje,  
Eu pediria que você fosse verdadeira  
Pois a parte mais difícil disto,  
É deixar você"**

Não..ele não conseguiria viver sem ela..ele não conseguiria amar por ela...pois a única pessoa que ele amou foi ela...só ela..

No dia seguinte Konoha estava em luto. Chovia fortemente o céus também estavam chorando por ela. A jovem fora enterrada embaixo da árvore de cerejeira..o lugar que ela mais gostava.E agora o jovem e orbes negros estava deitado sobre o túmulo dela...a vida seria impossível..sem ela.

- Que Deus permita que eu vá para o mesmo lugar que você, para nos encontrarmos.- Dizendo isso cravou a kunai em seu peito.

"**Pois a parte mais difícil disto,  
É deixar você."**

Logo que o encontraram, o enterraram ao lado de sua flor.E no túmulo dos dois estava escrito:

"_A vida nos separou, rumamos caminhos totalmente diferentes. O bem e o mal, o ying e o yang, a Flor e o espinho.Porém a morte nos uniu, transformando os dois lados em apenas um. Haruno Sakura a flor de cerejeira, o bem, o ying, a qual o destino tirou a vida tragicamente. Uchiha Sasuke, o espinho, o mal, o yang...o qual não agüentou a morte de sua flor, e se foi junto com ela por escolha própria.Unidos pela morte e por um amor sem igual. Unidos pela eternidade do amor na morte. Descansem em paz" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**\o/ Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Mandem reviews!! **

**kissus**


End file.
